Supernatural
by CrazyPeanutAttack
Summary: I wrote this when I was 8, and got bored, so I decided to publish it? You can toTALLY TELL IT WAS WRITTEN BY A LITTLE KID, SO IT SUCKS: Oh well...It's about a little girl and a powerful bedime story full of love, action, and her parents? Read, please! It's kinda short. K cuz i didn't know any bad words back then.
1. Prologue

Prologue of the Powerful

Many years ago, in a town so old it had seen the dinosaurs' end, there was a family. They were an old family, and had been living in the town, Meteor Springs, for as long as any one could remember. There was a wife, a husband and a wee little baby girl. One day when she was about six, she asked, "Mom, can you tell me a bedtime story, please?" This was no surprise. But when she picked up the little girl's favorite, she was stopped and asked, "No, not that! Tell me about your childhood!" The mom glanced at her husband, who gave a reassuring nod. The little girl's name was Nelly.


	2. Skirmish

Skirmish of the Souls

Penelope had always known she was different. She just didn't know how. She looked the same as the other kids. She dressed the same, ate the same, walked the same, and talked the same. She wore the most popular-est brands and ate next to the popular-est people. But no one wanted to be to close to her. Penelope knew she wasn't just a plain old dork because she was pretty and her siblings, who went to different schools, were disliked just as much. She had friends, until one of them learned how to read your past from your hands and while trying it on Penelope, went insane. Nothing was the same after that. But she couldn't ask her parents about their past. It wasn't that it was too painful. It was that they didn't know. They had been found abandoned as babies on the meanest lady in town (Ms. Penterac)'s porch and taken in by her. This was a possible reason of peculiar-ness.

One day she decided to do some detective work. She started in her parents drawers. Nothing there, except – wait – was that a piece of paper? Penelope looked over it curiously and saw a note from Mrs. Penterac's typewriter: Dearies! Guess what! I just found that old document of what I think is your past! I found it alongside you when you were on my doorstep. Send the kiddies over to get it. I know you would love it! Penelope told Patricia and Patrick everything and they set out to Mrs. Penterac's house. Her two siblings were just as determined to find the truth as she was, luckily! In an old notebook found in Ms. Penterac's basement was scrawled in an old time's tiny handwriting the following:

It was a quite cheery day, really, until _**It**_ happened, with clear blue skies and corn almost ready to harvest. It was the sort of day everything in the universe was all right. Of course, everything was NOT all right. Because there was a little old man with his sorceress-wife living right underneath the fields and he was not invited the opening ceremonies of the harvest. And as the festivities went on overhead, his wife was so stricken by the unloving manner of the unknowing neighbors that she died. The man was so broken-hearted that he vowed to get the neighbors back. And he almost did, with his wife's voice whispering to him for every step of the way.

That was when _**It**_all started. _**It**_ had three phases. The villagers were not involved until the second step. First, the wife told him to steal the wand of weather. You see, all the weather is controlled by the holder of the wand of weather. On the way, they snuck past a giant sleeping warthog, a grizzly pang-squiddle, a rilting hob-snitcher, and a humongous jabelly-scanimpterous. Of course these were no problem, because, even the ghost of the dead sorceress could do powerful magic. She put them to sleep! Finally the Castle of the Snow and Sun was up ahead, gleaming with an un- landly-glory. The little man realized that what he was doing was very bad, and refused to go any further. The wife was mad! What would she do to the dear little man?

She reared back with fury in her eye and pushed him. His body crumpled to the ground, soul-less. Then the evil sorceress pushed her soul, her evil, black, twisted soul, into his body. She had dominated over his soul! She put all the guards to sleep and put the weather fairy in a locked room while pretending to be a guard. Working her way into the heart of the Castle of the Snow and Sun, she decided to have fun and try stealing the wand even with all the guards. This proved to be of the difficulty number ZERO as she just breezed through the castle under an invisibility spell and got the wand.

When she got out of the castle, the first thing she did was to make all parts of the land dreary, cold, and rainy. Then she focused on the innocent little parade of harvesters who had "forgotten" to invite her and her husband to the ceremony. She rained on their parade, literally. The farmers were confused. The forecast _swore _it would not rain. It was pouring! What they didn't know was that the mean old woman had the wand of weather!

The sorceress walked coldly by crying babies, old men with limbs broken from slipping in puddles. She went to center of the city and climbed the old capitol building so the town was all below, spread out like she was looking at a map. Her heart did not soften even when she went to steal all the corn and flood all the houses. Suddenly she stopped. Her face (or rather the old farmer's face) went a sickly shade of green. Her husband was fighting back! The villagers noticed this and started cheering. The old man fought back even harder now that he realized that if he won, he would be heroic! Guess what? He wasn't enough…

That was it. Penelope felt like screaming. All that for nothing! She had lots of questions! What happened next? How did this connect to her? She thought so hard her brain started hurting and she blacked out…

Then, she had a mind vision. It was the battle of the souls in the story! While she watched a whispering, feathery voice narrated as well. It said:

The sorceress summoned the souls of all the spectators to help her win over the old farmer's body. But she didn't anticipate that the wills of all those who hadwatched were in their souls and that they would go to the poor old farmer's aid. But they did. And the farmer won the soul skirmish.

After a pause, the voice continued, though this time it sounded as though there were millions of them.

And you are the great-granddaughter of the sorceress, destined to take revenge!

Skirmish of the souls

End of Book 1


	3. Fray

Fray of the Fallen

It had been a year since Penelope had last heard of the sorceress, and she was beginning to wonder if it was all just a dream. Meanwhile, eleventh-grade Penelope had school related problems. You see, there was this one guy who had just come to the high school, and he was really nice, and he actually knew Penelope existed, and he was friends with Patrick, Penelope's brother. His name was Wyllie. Penelope had a secret crush on him!

Wyllie looked up the row of desks to the girl called Penelope. "She's really pretty," he thought to himself. He mustered up all his strength and went up to her and said, "So, Penelope..."

Penelope whirled around and looked up to see the handsome Wyllie starting to talk to her. She was determined to remain cool. "Oh, hey, Wyllie! What's up?" Wyllie was one of the not-so-scary-but-gothic-ish kids. He wore black a lot, had a car, but didn't do anything against the rules or bad. He was quiet and stayed 'behind the scenes' if he could. Penelope thought he was awesome.

"I've been meaning to ask. Do you want to- like -do something tomorrow night?" Wyllie asked shyly.

Penelope felt like some one had just told her that she had won a billion dollars, but she just cleared her throat and said coolly, "Sure, Wyllie"

Wyllie said, "Um, great! I'll pick you up at 7:00p.m. You live with Patrick, right?" When Penelope nodded, he smiled and said, "See you later, then!"

As soon as Penelope had gotten home, she found the perfect outfit, a strapless deep-blue velvet shirt with a jeans skirt that totally said, 'I'm fun, cute, and LOVE to party!' She got ready and surprised her parents with the news of this first date. They had already met Wyllie through Patrick, so they weren't mad that Penelope had said yes without their okay. Suddenly, it was seven and he was here.

Wyllie was wearing the shade of blue that Penelope was wearing as a jacket over a black shirt and jeans. The two matched perfectly! They went to Wyllie's pa's restaurant, but Penelope got a little nervous when she heard its name. It was called the _Sorceress. _ When they went in, Penelope picked up an evil vibe and started backing out, but had to stop when she felt a familiar wave of nausea. She blacked out and crumpled to the floor. The last thing she remembered was Wyllie's concerned face and thinking, "Well at least it's not his fault."

While she was out, a familiar scene popped into her head. It was the skirmish of the souls! "Does Wyllie have something to do with this? Is this all just a dream? Is it all real? I don't get it! What's going on?" she thought in frenzy. As if on cue, that whispery voice she had only heard once before started speaking.

"You will fall in love the enemy

You are destined to break his heart

Wyllie is what they call him

A world in chaos is just the start"

Because he is the great grandson of the farmer, and you must fight to the death!

Penelope woke with a start. She was surprised to find herself in her own bed. She went downstairs and asked her mom groggily, "What happened? How did I ge-" Suddenly she noticed Wyllie sitting at the kitchen table and looking at her all worried-like. Wide-eyed she asked, "Why… how'd …wait, what…uh…" Finally she gave up. She sat down across from Wyllie and said, "Oh, whatever."

Her mom replied, "This young man here carried you back to his car drove you home safely, brought you in, and wanted to stay to make sure you were okay." She shot Wyllie a thankful but semi-suspicious look. "What happened back there?" she added.

Penelope could that her mom was concerned and she didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell her mom about the dreams. So she said simply, "I don't know mom, I really don't know." That wasn't exactly a lie, either. Then she remembered the weird voice's words and stood up suddenly, her frightened eyes on Wyllie. He saw her look and frowned. "What?" he asked. Penelope ran to the bathroom and started sobbing. She tried not to like him, not to think about him ever again, to reverse her feelings for him, but she couldn't. It was too late. The first line of the prophecy had come true, and Penelope knew she couldn't stop the rest, however hard she tried.

Fray of the Fallen

End of Book 2


	4. Battle

Battle of the Broken-hearted

Of course, Penelope couldn't tell any one about the strange dreams and prophecies. Even she didn't understand them! So the next day, when she went back to school, she acted like nothing had happened that weird night and that next morning. Of course, consoling Wyllie was another issue, because he knew that something weird had happened.

"Are you sure you're all right? I mean if you don't like me and don't want to-"

"No, Wyllie, it's not you! I just didn't feel good and had to go to the bathroom and-"

"But, Penelope, you were crying in there! I heard you! And your mom told me! Why were-"

"Wyllie, it's not you. I like you, I really do. It's something else, and I can't tell you. All I'll say is that our pasts are intertwined in a bad way." Penelope managed to choke out those last words before having to run to her next class, not able to bear Wyllie's questions any longer.

For a week, Penelope managed to return to ease in Wyllie's presence and an easy aura once again slid between the two, even though Penelope knew the time would come when she would have to break his heart and fight him.

It had been a month now, and Penelope and Wyllie showed no more signs of problems between them. Of course, it would have been way too easy if it stayed that way. Exactly 30 days after Penelope's first date gone bad, Wyllie missed a week of school and was pale when he came back. Penelope went up to him first thing that morning and asked gently, "You okay?"

Wyllie looked at her with such sadness that she immediately felt concerned. When he spoke, his voice sounded rusty, like he hadn't used it in a while. "Is it true? The whispering feathery voice and that soul thing? Must we fight? Did you know?"

Penelope closed her eyes and sat down next to Wyllie. "I didn't want it to be you. I wish it was any body else, but now that the first line has come true the rest has no choice"

Wyllie suddenly turned angry. "Of course it would be me! Did you HEAR the prophecy? _'You will fall in love the enemy! You are destined to break his heart! Wyllie is what they call him! A world in chaos is just the start!'_ Wyllie is what they call him! Did you even hear that?" he shouted.

Fortunately, school hadn't started yet, so no one had heard them. Penelope opened her tear filled eyes and looked at Wyllie, "I know what it said, and it's against what I want, but what any one wants here doesn't matter. Our destinies have been written. We don't know what we really have to-"

"Of course we'll fight! How else will the world turn chaotic." Suddenly he dropped his voice and almost whispered, "You _did_ hear that. On that night. That's why you fainted. That's why you started crying. You don't want to, do you? Wait, what did you say?" He thought for a while, his expression becoming peaceful again. "The first line came true? You love me?" Angry again, he stood up and started backing away. "Well guess what," he snarled in a totally un-Wyllie-like manner, "I love you, too, but _I _will be breaking the hearts here." Penelope couldn't watch as he shouted the last part. "Because we're over!" Then she burst into tears. Because now that the second and third lines had come true, the fourth probably couldn't wait. They would have to fight really soon.

That night, Penelope had the weirdest encounter with that voice yet. In her dream, when Penelope refused to fight Wyllie, the sorceress had taken her soul. She could only fight back if Wyllie helped her, but Wyllie was on the wrong side! No, no, NO! Every thing was so wrong, and if she helped one side, she hurt the other. "Where are you?" she screamed inwardly at that voice, "I need help! Everything is so SOOO wrong and I can't fix it now!" Even inwardly, her voice cracked as she fought tears. Then the voice started to speak another prophecy:

_You will find the path that leads you to love_

_Seek help from the enemy_

_The sorceress will not like this turn of events_

_So do not tell her your destiny_

Penelope gasped and woke up. There was a way! She could stop the fight, regain Wyllie's trust and love, and keep her soul and body. It was too perfect to be true. She had to go tell Wyllie about this! But she didn't notice was that, unlike the last times, the voice had been feminine. What she didn't notice that it might have not been the real voice. It might have been the sorceress herself.

Battle of the Broken-hearted

End of Book 3


End file.
